Second Life
by Kind tea
Summary: Jonathan is an average introvert college student. His sister, on the other hand, wanted him to be more 'socially' introduced/forced him to play the new virtual game the called Second Life. It's a benefit for him since he like games, but now he has to find friends. It was inspiration from 1/2 Prince manga(I don't own it).
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except for the plot. There are some cursing (most censor) and terrible grammar. This story is created me and it's transfer from my main story website, wattpad.

I know that Delirious have a sister, but I'm going to make as his twin. There will be a lot of first name within the story.

Some of the people may be around similar, older, or younger age and OC.

Technology is more advanced than our time.

It was inspiration from 1/2 Prince manga (I don't own it).

Warning: boy x boy. If you don't like gays then please don't read it. I hope you enjoy it. The story have strong language, and sexual innuendo.

Posted from my wattpad account: user/Celeswind

Please checks there for any status, updates, and news.

* * *

 ** _Jonathan POV:_**

Light seeps into my room basking it in brightness. I know the blinds were drawn down, pulled another night game session, yet there was always some light penetrated my blinds. Go away light, no one want you! I pulls my covers over my head to block out those evil rays. I have this feeling that I have something important to do, but right now I don't really care. I just want to sleep.

The door automated slide open, and someone enters as I try to go back to my dream. Familiar shuffles of someone trying to be silent yet fail tiptoes to my bed. I smile under my cover anticipate it then begin count down.

3\. There were some shuffles and soft curses.

2\. More loud tiptoes.

1\. Gentle grip of my covers.

Showtime.

"WAKE UP, YOU BASTARD!" Jennifer, (just making up a name) my fraternal twin, yells at me. She shakes me and pulls my warm cover to wake me up. I tug back it from her as she grabs it again turning into our daily game of tug-of-war, our somehow strange morning routine. We have some things in common except:

1.) Jennifer is a female, of course, and have softer feature. Her eyes are gentle yet wild, and mine is cold.

2.) She having longer hair than me passed her shoulder and tie up to a low ponytail while my hair is a short boyish haircut.

3.) She is more expression and outgoing than me, the stoic one.

Because of number three, people like her more than me, but she knows me the best as I know her. Just because I don't like talking and expressing myself much at school doesn't mean I can't. Well, I'm a bit livelier at home than school just our family blood is more active on her. Our family blood, our delirious side gave us that kind of personality. It triggers by almost anything or by our personality, curse or blessing, it been in our bloodline for generations. Dad mentions it makes us well, different, 'insane.' The lucky ones are the ones who married into the family. Jennifer and I got it from our dad. Though our mother can kinda of wheel us back, man, she has that mean mother look that could almost repeal it.

Usually, I have strict control; sometimes, it better to bottle in up until I go on another gaming spree to let it all out. I guess why some players call me crazy. But hey, it's better to be an emotionless and scary prick than insane sound one that people judge. That side... sometimes scares my family.

4.) I'm muscular than her, yet this woman can fight.

I'm not ready to face the world yet. Let me sleep. You crazy b!tch!

"C'mon, you always do this morning!" Jennifer whine, pulling the sheet. I tug back in respond.

YOU'RE the one who applies for those classes. THEN you added those for me too because YOU want me to move this early.

"So," I reply. Don't wanna!

"I heard we have a new professor for our class this semester," Jennifer said she pulls my cover toward her. One day, my cover is going to tears from this abuse. Oh well. So what. Who wants to know the about a new bastard teaching us this time?

"Don't care!" I yelled back; continue to pull back the covers toward me.

"...there's foo-WHOA!" From my sudden jump off of my bed, Jennifer lost momentum for a moment before gaining her balance. I cannot deny myself food.

"FOOD!" I yelled and ran passed her to the kitchen to see a large pile of warm food on the table. It was just waiting to be eaten mainly by me.

"Hey! Save some for me!" Jennifer rushes toward the kitchen and grabs herself a plate. Often our parents are gone long period, mainly from their work and dates, so my sister took upon the cooking duty. I'm not completely heartless to assist and cook some meals too.

"IT'S MY FOOD!"

"DON'T EVEN DARE, JON!"

Our lovely daily morning together before school start, hooray.

Once we arrive enter to our classroom, Jennifer heads toward her friends while I head to an empty desk by the window, away from everyone. She knows I hate interacting with people at school. As much I hate them, they tend to give the lately gossips and news across campus.

"I heard that virtual game is coming, later on, today"

"Yea, Second Life"

"Those in beta say it's awesome"

"Have you seen our new professor?"

"I heard him graduate really early because he's a genius and hot!"

I tuned them out while I mess around my desk, waiting for the professor to arrive and for the class to start. Wait...it comes out today and available after school? YES! I'm jumping for joy mentally, of course. The day that I, physically, do that in class would be the day I'll give practically everyone a heart attack. Emotionless Johnathan is acting like his hyperactive twin that would be today headline. Heh, it would be annoying but amusing at the same time. That game was said to the best modern technical game, EVER! To have you mind transport to a virtual world, and select a range of species and classes. Man, I can't believe I forgot about that!

I remember how it started...

(Flashback)

I was eating my lunch before my sister burst from her room and run toward smiling at me.

"The game is going to come out soon!" Jennifer squealing then thrusts a magazine in front of my face.

"Sis, I'm eating!" I yelled at her to get that damn magazine away from my face and food. "Get it away from my food!"

"Look! The game, Second Life, is coming out soon!" She shoved that damn magazine at my face until I take it from her.

The pages contain flashy pictures and info. _A virtual world! As a player can able to play from a selection of races and classes. Explore the vast world, trade, live, and more come and join us in Second Life! More info at page xx!'_ I toss the magazine back to my sister. She quickly grabs it and glared at me.

"Ok...so what," I said and resume eating. Jennifer continues that pouting look. Don't care! Let's me eat in peace!

"So what! You're going to play with me. You always play on your console and computer by yourself. Don't you see how awesome of this product is?!" She huffs, "Once it comes out we will get it."

"Bu-" I didn't agree to this!

"No! Once it comes, we will buy and you will find friends!" Jennifer interrupted and scowled at me.

"Wh-"

"No!" She did again. I'll not let her win!

"BU-"

"No, BUTT! Now, finish your food, look, and deal with it!" She yelled at me and sits across the table, sliding the magazine in front of me to look at it while I eat. Both of us glared at each other for a moment before we laugh at each with other. The house echoes with both normal and insane laughter.

She didn't stop pestering me until I look up everything Second Life related. Later on, I somehow become hook just not as obsessive as Jennifer.

(Present)

A large slam echoes the classroom, it silences everyone and interrupts my daydream. "Hey, settle down everyone!" A tall male person spoke who is holding a large book in his hand. He's Caucasian, Asian, standing behind the plastic podium with a large book on his hand. Looking closer at his appearance, he seems to be like around our age. His color hair was black. It was style as a short Mohawk, and dress with a red dress shirt and black tie and pant. The shirt tightens around his buff muscle in the right places, and he's standing in front of the room looking at us. He has that idiotic smile beaming toward the entire class. I can hear some girls squeal at his looks. People could say he's a heart dropper or handsome, but meh don't care.

I can't wait for class to be over just so I can buy the game. C'mon start the class!

"You're the professor?" A random student couple desk ahead of me questions him.

"Of course I'm the professor! What? Expect someone older?" He smirks. Almost all the girls and some boys shake their head in denied, I guess they didn't want him to leave.

"Good." The professor walk toward the board, grab a marker, write his name on the board, and face the class "Now, class. I'm Evan Fong and I'll be your professor for this class. I like to be called Evan, AND yes before you ask I'm a genius. I graduated from college when I'm a teen, I'm about the same age as you, I'm Canadian, blah, blah, and blah." People chuckle at that part.

"Since I introduce myself, now it's your turn. I need to see if everyone here and what-not. Just stand up, say your name, and something about yourself."

One by one, each student stand up from their seat and talk about themselves. Evan pinched in their discussion once awhile. He seems to always have something funny to say to keep the class laughing and smiling. He wanted us to know each other. I notice he was glancing at me because I wasn't laughing with the class. Definitely, he looks back to Jennifer and me when she introduced herself, mention we're twin.

"Ok, the last guy who seating in the back, looking all cool, what's your name?"

"...Jonathan Denis." Evan walks closer to me, only a few desks separate us now. Everyone look at us.

"Alright. Anything you would like to tell the class about yourself?" Really? You already know something from my own sister.

I let out a sigh staring back at him, "...I have a twin, Jennifer, she over there" I gesture toward her. Instantly, students whispering around me, I hear them complaining. How we are not similar. Why I'm related to a friendly, nice, and outgoing person, and more. I grind my teeth in silent as my postures stiffen in anger. My expression stays neutral while I stare at the class. Jennifer frowns from the whisper as well. She was about to say something, but Evan quickly turns around-

"Ok, people! This is a learning environment! We may have some fun and jokes all-around, but I don't want to hear anyone badmouthing other students. I just HATE to kick anyone who can't behave." Evan continues looking at my classmates.

I couldn't see his expression, but from the way, people were shifting from their seat. It was a hidden message that they shouldn't do that again in his class. I'll give some prop for that. The professors I know, they would let that slide as they didn't 'hear' anything. The other students, all, who favor Jennifer, hide all of this from her. The main reason, they don't want her to know and I don't want her to worry. These petty words and rumors I try not to get to me. If they annoy me enough, I can settle it with my fists that usually shut them up for a while before it comes back again.

"Now, that we know each other. Let's start Literature!" Evan walks toward the board and class begin.

I won't deny that he's smart, but he knows what he's talking about. Once he started, he drew everyone's attentions including mine. I can't believe I'm starting to even like literature. Amazing. Time seems to pass too quickly while Evan was lecturing.

He pulls his sleeve to look at his watch, "Well, look at the time. Class had ended people. You're free to go do whatever you wanted. No homework except reading chapter two for tomorrow. I'll see you guys later." Everyone slowly walks out the classroom while Jennifer moves closer to me. FREEDOM!

"Johnathan, can I see you for a bit?" Fuck! What did I do? Evan gestures me to come closer. Jennifer hesitates, she looks at me and I nods at her. I know she'll wait outside for me. Evan waits for everyone to leave before he focuses his attention on me.

"Doesn't that happen often?" Evan asks, watching me carefully. What the hell is he talking? Oh, OH! I just look at him with a stoic expression, warily watch him in return.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I reply he frowns for a brief second before his usual happy idiotic emotion return.

"Alright, but when it does HAPPEN tell me." He pats my shoulder then gathers his belongings.

I guess I'm free to go. I left the room to find my sister leans against the wall. When Jennifer notices me, she bounces and rushes toward my side. I waited for her to come closer before we fast paced to our car.

"What happen?" Jennifer question, she sends worry glances over me.

"Just the professor wanted to about the classmates," I reply. I can't lie to her to save my life and she will know if I did. Jennifer knows me too well sometimes.

"Oh." Also, she knows when to let to drop it. Best sister.

"C'mon, slowpoke! Due to your dilly dally, we may not can't a copy of Second Life! Remember there's a limited amount of copying before the next batch will come!" Jennifer places her hands on my back and pushes me forward to hurry up.

"I'm moving!" We reach my car and rush toward the nearest Game store.

We're finally home and, man, I'm tired. We had dealt with long lines to get this game; once the last copy was sold, the store abrupt into chaos. People were pleading and fighting to get it from the lucky ones. I wanted to join in the fight, but Jennifer could get hurt and there's a game calling my name.

"Really to play, big brother?" Jennifer question, she glances at me while I was staring at the game box.

"Of course, I'm ready to play!" I reply and look at her confused at the sudden question. She faces me in a serious yet pleading matter on her face.

"One more thing... "Promise me to make some friends, ok?"

Slowly, I nod then look away. I hate how she hostage my feelings like that because I can't stand that look and she knows it. Dammit. If it came from someone other than her, maybe our parent, I wouldn't agree to do it. How can I do it? And I did... promise. FUCK! Now I have to find friends now! We head to our room to test out the game. Someday, we will find each other.

Opening the box, the game only includes a head gear, plugs, and a game, short and long, manual. The headgear covers your eyes and ears; it can be adjustable on the side with a plug to connect to a wall for battery. The gear can work without charging, but it is recommended to plug it for long sessions with reasonable breaks. I skim over the long manual looking at the game pictures then focus the short manual; how-to-guide and skip over regarding the health issues then plug the device. Settle comfortably on my bed, I set the head gear onto my face and turn it on.

My vision swirls into darkness then my eyes open into the vast whiteness. I view my surrounding. Everything was cover in white tiles and squares in the surrounds area. Curious, I touch my face to see if the headgear was still there.

It wasn't.

"Welcome, player!"


	2. Chapter 2

p data-p-id="c0a9eef52afcf5e861a2e61270ba2398"My body jumps reacting to the surprise announcement then childish laughter erupt behind me. My eye twitches from the brat laughter mainly for me being startled and caught off guard. Damn brat who does he thinks he is making fun of me and getting away with in. I don't think so!/p  
p data-p-id="7738900c6dbba4cfdf1ff9fb7a045bbd"I turn around frowning at the culprit instead I spot a child, perhaps a teenager, NPC sitting on a weird device. NPC's tan skin peeks from his white dress shirt and tailor red vest while his hand tries to cover his wide smile and laughter; his black pants and dress shoes move backward and forward against his chair. Only the upper portion of his face was covered by a strange helmet; it has a red visor with big ears aside of it. The plugs surround the boy connecting to his mechanical hovering chair. The chair floats a couple feet from the ground as he leans back./p  
p data-p-id="31a61fa7c6b0abd2fba034a5ecee0ebe"Strange enough, if I look closer at his helmet the glowing red lines are designed to look like a monkey. I have a hunch he's definitely some kind of a prankster. I bet he is. Regardless, though-/p  
p data-p-id="d568754661d52feb0b532a4deb11538b"The fact is he's STILL laughing at me!/p  
p data-p-id="7f0f479ed739ee174ace98998f4f595f""Ahaha! Sorr-aha ha! SO sorry about that!" Asshole laughs my reaction./p  
p data-p-id="b7a5a08d293ce85392aca17cb901c345"I'm going to call him that even if he tells me his name. It's a bit hard to decide between Asshole and monkey. Monkey seems to have more affections than Asshole...Nah, I stick with asshole./p  
p data-p-id="26ccd9df91c139b1ffa8bc01db4a75a8""Ha-ha," I reply, sarcasm lingers in my tone and glare at him./p  
p data-p-id="1e232562b81fe7dc081d336cd3a3605d"Asshole smiles, "No, need to get your pantie twisted." He says, floating closer to me. "Though your mom wasn't complaining about that last night!" He snickers. My lip did twitch a bit from that joke. "Ha! I got you to smile!" He chuckles and points at me, he tilts his head staring at me from that angle. "It's not a big smile, but hey! I get what I can get."/p  
p data-p-id="fb13436f119abd5f08665edfa509edbe""Shut up!" I glared at him./p  
p data-p-id="489de27c5ad9cd82657630a401bbd4d5""Aaaw, big man doesn't like my jokes?" Asshole smirks, "Here I thought you do."/p  
p data-p-id="cc3cf21c95bb69d567b1421e54570a90"NPC, child, or what-not, he started to annoy me. My expression darkens giving the damn brat a cold stare bath in icy fury he falter then freeze when he knows that I wasn't playing around with him this time./p  
p data-p-id="71b412fbba2d78dff12881b3e34335bb""Ok, ok, ok!" His voice changes to a deeper tone./p  
p data-p-id="a931930d42212a2e201d6a7b43545ff3"My expression softens a bit, confused and startled at the sudden change. How does he do that? I guess he's older than he looks or audio changer. He raised his hands to give me the gesture of 'I come in peace' then drop his hands and give me an apologetic smile. I chuckle at his gesture and his smile widen./p  
p data-p-id="8709bd8cffb6307912a8ccdfe66221b0""Ahem! Welcome, player to Second Life!" He gestured at the empty space./p  
p data-p-id="79e1059ed255542059afbeb184f0ab41"With a snap of his finger, different kinds of species suddenly appear around us. From varies of beast mans, being with wings, different kind of elves and humans look at us./p  
p data-p-id="0c0acbf9920208045f1669aa3d74c1cc""As a new player, you can select one of many races here and change your appearance. You can also increase or decrease your beauty by 15%." Asshole said, gesturing at the races then he pointed at me "BUT, you cannot change your gender." He warned. It not like I want to change my gender anyway. I nod to tell him I understand him./p  
p data-p-id="1f88f41b05a94da336099782468b9078""Ok, good!" Asshole claps his hands together, "Now, what kind of species you want to be?!"/p  
p data-p-id="d65bbadab8b127eefd89ba29b02215fe""I can see a preview of myself in different species first?" I ask, curious to see the different appearances of myself and I rather not pick a random one just to hate it for the rest of the game./p  
p data-p-id="a9a5d124b5c8900c1e553138103686d4""I don't see that as a problem. Why not." He shrugs then wave a hand for the races to disappear. "What do you want to see?" He question./p  
p data-p-id="ae2b156d90c5f68a265af4c3d3fedd5f""Can I see myself as an a...beast man?" I shrug; hoping I would look tough. Asshole chuckle and a beast man appear. An orc version of me just wheezing and panting glance at me./p  
p data-p-id="8bf60e5dfb9aadd722926f9a8585087d""WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" Orc me yell, glaring at me as he sizes me. I stand my ground. Well, the tough part was at least right; however, this b!tch trying to imitate me. Me. This motherf!cker think he scare ME! No way I'm going to be scared by some ax-wielding orc b!tch!/p  
p data-p-id="6945409a71266cf9fedc5860eee8b5c7""SHUT UP, B!TCH!" I glower back at the orc and take a step closer toward the orc looking at him in the eyes. "I AIN'T scare of some wannabe orc b!tch! Who's trying to proof his manhood by imitating yourself in front of a mirror!" I growled back, my orc self and Asshole stood silent for a moment then Asshole almost fall down hollering with laughter./p  
p data-p-id="5215856472bdacd49ff650d865b6f4aa""Burn!" Asshole chortle. "Here, I thought you're a stoic bastard!" Both of us glared at him in return. He settles down and dispels the orc./p  
p data-p-id="74841a4d040e2f7fdea4fb3d4866b904""I guess you don't want to be an orc?" My glared answer him. "Any other choices?" He chuckles./p  
p data-p-id="d013dcc8235ca9bc576c9bc5d437b6a7""How about a human?" I ask. Nothing can't be any worse than the orc./p  
p data-p-id="c41434aeb9434c042adddf041d95fea2""Sure!" He chirp and a version of myself dress in cloth armor appear in front of me./p  
p data-p-id="474dcae090a82b41057c4133937de7e9"My human self just stood there silent with the same non-expression as me. I tilt my head at the copy. "As an elf?" I ask curiously./p  
p data-p-id="a0dc74473def0d96266682f197222d16"My elf-self appears and he somehow looks more handsome than me. I blink and rub my eyes at the sudden beauty. With a sudden idea, I glance at Asshole. "Can I increase beauty to 15%?"/p  
p data-p-id="1e4edeb96553b37d6b5f1dfcb1f55928"Curious to see what would happen if I increase it and-Asshole look shocked staring at my counterpart I want to see too- DAYUM! Damn, I look good. Too good. Do I always look at this? 15% isn't much of a different, but the way how my boyish short black hair compresses my face and elfin ears soften my appearance a bit. It contrasts with my icy eyes and peach skin. At least my body has the same physical appearance as mine, thank god. All and all it gave me what I could says as a handsome model. It was a bit too much for me handle yet I couldn't look away from him. Still, I can't believe I look like that.../p  
p data-p-id="7c15b4720f99d1ac1bc1a99a4bfda6a0""WOW!" Asshole shouts in his childish voice, "If I knew you look like that I would visit YOU last night!" He laughs. "Though you already look so pretty." I couldn't help but laugh as well. I would question that. Asshole flinches and silently whines from my insane laugh. Oh, I should have controlled that. "Though, I probably won't survive the night with you." He deadpans stated./p  
p data-p-id="72c652b98a71c48907dab359edf5ecf8""Damn right! You won't!" I continue to laugh. Asshole smiles at me and laughs too. I guess he's not too bad for an NPC.../p  
p data-p-id="25b8234ed77a530d03cdb81dfc39870e""Are you going to keep this race?" Asshole questions my choice, but I wasn't so sure. If I look like this...people won't stop pestering and possibly stalking me because of my looks. At the other hand, I need to find friends because of my promise. FUCK! What's do I do?/p  
p data-p-id="f0067b466fbeae9b89d5a9310f31eedf""Is it possible for me to get a mask?" I question in a serious tone. Asshole look gobsmacked as much I could tell with a half cover visor./p  
p data-p-id="09cc39a2e77a1e8f329b10282bca477f""WHY do you want to hide your pretty face?!" He childish whines at me./p  
p data-p-id="b44c032d375ae8458d9ae0de657d28cd"What? Are you serious?!/p  
p data-p-id="bea1909bc99a0e15cb3f8bbf3301a378""Well, for started... I LOVE to LIVED and NOT be HUNTED as MEAT for wolves!" I yell at him. Asshole just laughs at my miserable. Asshole./p  
p data-p-id="5cfcafc591d015f58908b82218d2c081""One, your looks could get you any chicks you wanted in the game and some guys too if you swing that way." Asshole mischievously smiles at me. My jaw just drop. WHAT T-!/p  
p data-p-id="9a1c078a4073c89d29654d3b694c62c3""WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yelled, "No, I'm not interested in anyone!" I huff at him. Asshole chuckles at my respond. "Look. Can I get a mask? If not, I want to change my appearance."/p  
p data-p-id="6c6f983a94ff1953218300f3b3b41685""Aww, but I like your appearance..." He whines and I glare at him, "Fine, fine... I can try to see if you register for any special codes. One moment." Asshole's visor glows blue for a moment then resume its normal color. "Well, what-you-know, you registered to receive a special fashion in game item." He chuckles. Wait, how? ...Of course!/p  
p data-p-id="79b2e5fec28d0bf815f2e9b72d5c07f0""Of course, she did it" I mumble. Jennifer registers me for a lot of things to give me some kind of incentive to join or play something. She truly wanted to make sure I get something good to be involved in Second Life. "What did I get?"/p  
p data-p-id="a5bb44b9f3e5b7d17ebf1ef36abd31de""Surprise, surprise! It's a mask!" Asshole exclaimed and a screen appears in front of me./p  
p data-p-id="9d2b2237a20c13788bde96e30b62381e"The screen shows a hockey mask with holes around the forehead, eyes, nose, and mouth, similar to Jason's mask. There are three red triangles located below the forehead, but it above the eyes. The last two triangles are on the each cheek below the eyes. The mask looks scary yet it's awesome!/p  
p data-p-id="7c8a810505d58417f39b1c518e7add54""Cool," I respond, fondling over the design./p  
p data-p-id="fc1cc6915bb5548c99a375516765f78d""It's creepy." Asshole huffs and crosses his arms "Just go to inventory and equip it on when you are in the game just say 'inventory'."/p  
p data-p-id="a062f9995f275bd3126e5bac959ec7d3""Ok," I said, "It's it still possible to change my appearance?" Still, I wanted to ask./p  
p data-p-id="f00daaf95fb8c6b757c0bdbf1d689e72""Aww, really?" He whines. I nod "Too bad!" Asshole sticks his tongue at me "I wasn't going to change it for you anyway." He smirked. "Now, then! I'm making you keep all the changes on your avatar and your name will be..." Asshole smirked wider, waiting for the dramatic pause. "H2O Delirious! Because of your eyes, mask, laughter, and the INSANE reason for changing your appearance." He stated and evilly laughs. How CAN a childish voice sound so evil?! "Oh, yeah! Look me up, name Lui Calibre! Peace!" He smiles and waves goodbye at me. Wait! He actually a player too?!/p  
p data-p-id="d45b6225edab175acfa17eeb1c775011""WAIT, WHAT?!" I shouted. I watch my avatar and myself move toward each. Once both of us merged, everything turned black. Cursed you, monkey!/p 


End file.
